1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layered catalyst composition useful for the treatment of gases to reduce contaminants contained therein. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with improved catalysts of the type generally referred to as "three-way conversion" or "TWC" catalysts. These TWC catalysts are polyfunctional in that they have the capability of substantially simultaneously catalyzing the oxidation of hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide and the reduction of nitrogen oxides.
2. Background of the Invention
Three-way conversion catalysts have utility in a number of fields including the treatment of exhaust from internal combustion engines, such as automobile and other gasoline-fueled engines. Emissions standards for unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxides contaminants have been set by various governments and must be met, for example, by new automobiles. In order to meet such standards, catalytic converters containing a TWC catalyst are located in the exhaust gas line of internal combustion engines. The catalysts promote the oxidation by oxygen in the exhaust gas of the unburned hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide and the reduction of nitrogen oxides to nitrogen.
Known TWC catalysts which exhibit good activity and long life comprise one or more platinum group metals (e.g., platinum or palladium, rhodium, ruthenium and iridium) located upon a high surface area, refractory oxide support, e.g., a high surface area alumina coating. The support is carried on a suitable carrier or substrate such as a monolithic carrier comprising a refractory ceramic or metal honeycomb structure, or refractory particles such as spheres or short, extruded segments of a suitable refractory material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,572 discloses catalysts for promoting selective oxidation and reduction reactions. The catalyst contains platinum group metal, rare earth metal and alumina components which may be supported on a relatively inert carrier such as a honeycomb. Useful rare earth metals are disclosed to include ceria.
High surface area alumina materials, also referred to as "gamma alumina" or "activated alumina" typically exhibit a BET surface area in excess of 60 square meters per gram ("m.sup.2 /g"), often up to about 200 m.sup.2 /g or more. Such activated alumina is usually a mixture of the gamma and delta phases of alumina, but may also contain substantial amounts of eta, kappa and theta alumina phases. It is known to utilize refractory metal oxides other than activated alumina as a support for at least some of the catalytic components in a given catalyst. For example, bulk ceria, zirconia, alpha alumina and other materials are known for such use. Although many of these materials suffer from the disadvantage of having a considerably lower BET surface area than activated alumina, that disadvantage tends to be offset by a greater durability of the resulting catalyst.
In a moving vehicle, exhaust gas temperatures can reach 1000.degree. C., and such elevated temperatures cause the activated alumina, or other support material to undergo thermal degradation caused by a phase transition with accompanying volume shrinkage, especially in the presence of steam, whereby the catalytic metal becomes occluded in the shrunken support medium with a loss of exposed catalyst surface area and a corresponding decrease in catalytic activity. It is a known expedient in the art to stabilize alumina supports against such thermal degradation by the use of materials such as zirconia, titania, alkaline earth metal oxides such as baria, calcia or strontia or rare earth metal oxides, such as ceria, lanthana and mixtures of two or more rare earth metal oxides. For example, see C. D. Keith et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,288.
Bulk cerium oxide (ceria) is known to provide an excellent refractory oxide support for platinum group metals other than rhodium, and enables the attainment of highly dispersed, small crystallites of platinum on the ceria particles, and that the bulk ceria may be stabilized by impregnation with a solution of an aluminum compound, followed by calcination. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,694 of C. Z. Wan et al, discloses aluminum-stabilized bulk ceria, optionally combined with an activated alumina, to serve as a refractory oxide support for platinum group metal components impregnated thereon. The use of bulk ceria as a catalyst support for platinum group metal catalysts other than rhodium, is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,052 of C. Z. Wan et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,946 of Ohata et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,694 discloses alumina stabilized ceria catalyst compositions. There is disclosed a method of making a material which includes impregnating bulk ceria or a bulk ceria precursor with an aluminum compound and calcining the impregnated ceria to provide an aluminum stabilized ceria. The composition further comprises one or more platinum group catalytic components dispersed thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,564 discloses a catalyst for the purification of exhaust gases having improved durability which comprises a support substrate, a catalyst carrier layer formed on the support substrate and catalyst ingredients carried on the catalyst carrier layer. The catalyst carrier layer comprises oxides of lanthanum and cerium in which the molar fraction of lanthanum atoms to total rare earth atoms is 0.05 to 0.20 and the ratio of the number of the total rare earth atoms to the number of aluminum atoms is 0.05 to 0.25.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,162 discloses a three-way catalyst system which comprises a carrier having a substructure of refractory material in the form of a honeycomb structure and a porous layer of a powder formed on the surface thereof selected from the group consisting of a powder of zirconium oxide and a mixed powder of zirconium oxide powder with at least powder selected from the group consisting of alumina, alumina-magnesia spinel and cerium oxide; and a catalyst ingredient supported thereon consisting of cerium oxide and a metal selected from the group consisting of platinum, palladium and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,219 discloses an alumina catalyst for use on a substrate. The catalyst is stable at high temperatures. The stabilizing material is disclosed to be one of several compounds including those derived from barium, silicon, rare earth metals, alkali and alkaline earth metals, boron, thorium, hafnium and zirconium. Of the stabilizing materials barium oxide, silicon dioxide and rare earth oxides which include lanthanum, cerium, praseodymium, neodymium, and others are indicated to be preferred. It is disclosed that contacting them with a calcined alumina film permits the calcined alumina film to retain a high surface area at higher temperatures.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,246, 4,591,578 and 4,591,580 disclose three-way catalyst compositions comprising alumina, ceria, an alkali metal oxide promoter and noble metals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,572 and 4,157,316 represent attempts to improve the catalyst efficiency of Pt/Rh based TWC systems by incorporating a variety of metal oxides, e.g., rare earth metal oxides such as ceria and base metal oxides such as nickel oxides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,518 discloses a catalyst comprising an alumina support with components deposited thereon consisting essentially of a lanthana component, ceria, an alkali metal oxide and a platinum group metal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,580 discloses an alumina supported platinum group metal catalyst. The support is sequentially modified to include support stabilization by lanthana or lanthana rich rare earth oxides, double promotion by ceria and alkali metal oxides and optionally nickel oxide.
Palladium containing catalyst compositions e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,940 have been found useful for high temperature applications. The combination of lanthanum and barium is found to provide a superior hydrothermal stabilization of alumina which supports the catalytic component, palladium. Thus, the palladium metal expulsion from the alumina due to phase transformation to encounter drastic sintering upon high temperature exposure is avoided. The use of particulate bulk metal oxide enhances catalytic activities. The bulk metal oxide consists of primarily ceria containing and/or ceria-zirconia containing particles. These particulate bulk metal oxides do not readily react with the stabilized alumina particles, thus, provide the catalytically promoting effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,447 discloses a catalyst which is capable of controlling HC, CO and NO.sub.x as well as H.sub.2 S in emissions from the tailpipe of catalytic converter equipped automobiles. The use of the oxides of nickel and/or iron is known as a H.sub.2 S gettering of compound.
In an article entitled "Three Way Catalyst Response To Transients" in Ind. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Dev., 1980, 19, 288-293 the authors, Schlatter et al report that the operating environment of three-way catalysts is characterized by oscillations of the feed stream composition which occur with a frequency in the order of 1 Hz. It has been suggested that the incorporation of an "oxygen storage" component in the catalyst moderates the effects of the rapid changes between rich and lean exhaust stoichiometries. The authors also suggest that the presence of cerium on the rhodium-impregnated spheres in a "fresh" three-way catalyst enhances the performance of the catalyst under transient or oscillating feed stream conditions by increasing either the amount or the stability of the oxidized rhodium species. In a later article, published in the same journal, entitled "Ceria-Promoted Three-Way Catalysts for Auto Emission Control" Ind. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Dev., 1982, 21, 274-288, the author, Kim reports that ceria is the best non-noble metal oxide promoter for a typical Pt-palladium-Rh TWC supported on alumina catalyst largely because it enhances the water-gas shift reaction (CO+H.sub.2 O.dbd.CO.sub.2 +H.sub.2) and possibly due, in part, to the additional oxygen storage it provides to the TWC.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,311 discloses a catalyst for treating motor vehicle exhaust fumes which catalyst is said to have an improved tolerance for lead. A high surface area alumina is impregnated first with a barium moiety, such as an aqueous solution of a barium compound which decomposes to produce barium oxide on firing at over 400.degree. C., and, after such firing, is subsequently impregnated with a dispersion of a platinum group metal moiety such as by soaking the alumina in an aqueous solution of a metal compound which on firing at over 400.degree. C. decomposes to leave behind either the platinum group metal or a compound which converts to the metal when the catalyst is placed in use. The catalyst is made by coating a honeycomb support with alumina incorporating ceria. The dried and calcined alumina coating is then soaked in an aqueous solution of barium nitrate, dried and fired and then soaked in an aqueous solution of chloroplatinic acid, dried and fired. The firing steps are carried out at 550.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,726 discloses a TWC catalyst composition containing platinum and rhodium obtained by impregnating a gamma alumina carrier material with an aqueous solution of cerium, zirconium and iron salts or mixing the alumina with oxides of, respectively, cerium, zirconium and iron, and then calcining the material at 500.degree. to 700.degree. C. in air after which the material is impregnated with an aqueous solution of a salt of platinum and a salt of rhodium dried and subsequently treated in a hydrogen-containing gas at a temperature of 250.degree.-650.degree. C. The alumina may be thermally stabilized with calcium, strontium, magnesium or barium compounds. The ceria-zirconia-iron oxide treatment is followed by impregnating the treated carrier material with aqueous salts of platinum and rhodium and then calcining the impregnated material.
U.S Pat. No. 4,965,243 discloses a method to improve thermal stability of a TWC catalyst containing precious metals by incorporating a barium compound and a zirconium compound together with ceria and alumina. This is stated to form a catalytic moiety to enhance stability of the alumina washcoat upon exposure to high temperature.
J01210032 and AU-615721 disclose a catalytic composition comprising palladium, rhodium, active alumina, a cerium compound, a strontium compound and a zirconium compound. These patents suggests the utility of alkaline earth metals in combination with ceria, zirconia to form a thermally stable alumina supported palladium containing washcoat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,940 and 5,057,483 refer to ceria-zirconia containing particles. It is found that ceria can be dispersed homogeneously throughout the zirconia matrix up to 30 weight percent of the total weight of the ceria-zirconia composite to form a solid solution. A co-formed (e.g. co-precipitated) ceria oxide-zirconia particulate composite can enhance the ceria utility in particles containing ceria-zirconia mixture. The ceria provides the zirconia stabilization and also acts as an oxygen storage component. The '483 patent discloses that neodymium and/or yttrium can be added to the ceria-zirconia composite to modify the resultant oxide properties as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,598 discloses a process for producing a high temperature resistant TWC catalyst. The process includes forming an aqueous slurry of particles of gamma or activated alumina and impregnating the alumina with soluble salts of selected metals including cerium, zirconium, at least one of iron and nickel and at least one of platinum, palladium and rhodium and, optionally, at least one of neodymium, lanthanum, and praseodymium. The impregnated alumina is calcined at 600.degree. C. and then dispersed in water to prepare a slurry which is coated on a honeycomb carrier and dried to obtain a finished catalyst.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,787,560, 3,676,370, 3,552,913, 3,545,917, 3,524,721 and 3,899,444 all disclose the use of neodymium oxide for use in reducing nitric oxide in exhaust gases of internal combustion engines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,444 in particular discloses that rare earth metals of the lanthanide series are useful with alumina to form an activated stabilized catalyst support when calcined at elevated temperatures. Such rare earth metals are disclosed to include lanthanum, ceria, cerium, praseodymium, neodymium and others.
TWC catalyst systems comprising a carrier and two or more layers of refractory oxide are disclosed.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 145381/1975 discloses a catalyst-supported structure for purifying exhaust gases comprising a thermally insulating ceramic carrier and at least two layers of catalyst containing alumina or zirconia, the catalysts in the catalyst containing alumina or zirconia layers being different from each other.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 105240/1982 discloses a catalyst for purifying exhaust gases containing at least two kinds of platinum-group metals. The catalyst comprising at least two carrier layers of a refractory metal oxide each containing a different platinum-group metal. There is a layer of a refractory metal oxide free from the platinum-group metal between the carrier layers and/or on the outside of these carrier layers.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 52530/1984 discloses a catalyst having a first porous carrier layer composed of an inorganic substrate and a heat-resistant noble metal-type catalyst deposited on the surface of the substrate and a second heat-resistant non-porous granular carrier layer having deposited thereon a noble metal-type catalyst, said second carrier layer being formed on the surface of the first carrier layer and having resistance to the catalyst poison.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 127649/1984 discloses a catalyst for purifying exhaust gases, comprising an inorganic carrier substrate such as cordierite, an alumina layer formed on the surface of the substrate and having deposited thereon at least one rare earth metal such as lanthanum and cerium and at least one of platinum and palladium, and a second layer formed on the aforesaid first alumina-based layer and having deposited thereon a base metal such as iron or nickel, at least one rare earth metal such as lanthanum, and rhodium.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 19036/1985 discloses a catalyst for purifying exhaust gases having an enhanced ability to remove carbon monoxide at low temperatures, said catalyst comprising a substrate composed, for example, of cordierite and two layers of active alumina laminated to the surface of the substrate, the lower alumina layer containing platinum or vanadium deposited thereon, and the upper alumina layer containing rhodium and platinum, or rhodium and palladium, deposited thereon.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 31828/1985 discloses a catalyst for purifying exhaust gases, comprising a honeycomb carrier and a noble metal having a catalytic action for purifying exhaust gases, the carrier being covered with an inside and an outside alumina layer, the inside layer having more noble metal adsorbed thereon than the outside layer; and a process for production of this catalyst.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 232253/1985 discloses a monolithic catalyst for purifying exhaust gases being in the shape of a pillar and comprising a number of cells disposed from an exhaust gas inlet side toward an exhaust gas outlet side. An alumina layer is formed on the inner wall surface of each of the cells, and catalyst ingredients are deposited on the alumina layer. The alumina layer consists of a first alumina layer on the inside and a second alumina layer on the surface side, the first alumina layer having palladium and neodymium deposited thereon, and the second alumina layer having platinum and rhodium deposited thereon.
Japanese Kokai 71538/87 discloses a catalyst layer supported on a catalyst carrier and containing one catalyst component selected from the group consisting of platinum, palladium and rhodium. An alumina coat layer is provided on the catalyst layer. The coat layer contains one oxide selected from the group consisting of cerium oxide, nickel oxide, molybdenum oxide, iron oxide and at least one oxide of lanthanum and neodymium (1-10% by wt.).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,188 and 4,021,185 disclose a catalyst composition having (a) a catalytically active, calcined composite of alumina, a rare earth metal oxide and a metal oxide selected from the group consisting of an oxide of chromium, tungsten, a group IVB metal and mixtures thereof and (b) a catalytically effective amount of a platinum group metal added thereto after calcination of said composite. The rare earth metals include cerium, lanthanum and neodymium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,519, discloses a two layer catalyst structure having alumina, ceria and platinum on the inner layer and aluminum, zirconium and rhodium on the outer layer.
JP-88-240947 discloses a catalyst composite which includes an alumina layer containing ceria, ceria-doped alumina and at least one component selected from the group of platinum, palladium and rhodium. There is a second layer containing lanthanum-doped alumina, praseodymium-stabilized zirconium, and lanthanum oxide and at least one component selected from the group of palladium and rhodium. The two layers are placed on a catalyst carrier separately to form a catalyst for exhaust gas purification.
Japanese Patent J-63-205141-A discloses a layered automotive catalyst in which the bottom layer comprises platinum or platinum and rhodium dispersed on an alumina support containing rare earth oxides, and a top coat which comprises palladium and rhodium dispersed on a support comprising alumina, zirconia and rare earth oxides.
Japanese Patent J-63-077544-A discloses a layered automotive catalyst having a first layer comprising palladium dispersed on a support comprising alumina, lanthana and other rare earth oxides and a second coat comprising rhodium dispersed on a support comprising alumina, zirconia, lanthana and rare earth oxides.
Japanese Patent J-63-007895-A discloses an exhaust gas catalyst comprising two catalytic components, one comprising platinum dispersed on a refractory inorganic oxide support and a second comprising palladium and rhodium dispersed on a refractory inorganic oxide support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,231 discloses a method of producing a monolithic three-way catalyst for the purification of exhaust gases. First, a mixed oxide coating is provided to a monolithic carrier by treating the carrier with a coating slip in which an active alumina powder containing cerium oxide is dispersed together with a ceria powder and then baking the treated carrier. Next platinum, rhodium and/or palladium are deposited on the oxide coating by a thermal decomposition. Optionally, a zirconia powder may be added to the coating slip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,860 relates to the manufacture of catalyst structures. The catalyst composition can contain platinum group metals, base metals, rare earth metals and refractory, such as alumina support. The composition can be deposited on a relatively inert carrier such as a honeycomb. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,842 discloses a catalytic composition for treating exhaust gases comprising a first support having dispersed thereon at least one oxygen storage component and at least one noble metal component, and having dispersed immediately thereon an overlayer comprising lanthanum oxide and optionally a second support. The layer of catalyst is separate from the lanthanum oxide. The nobel metal can include platinum, palladium, rhodium, ruthenium and iridium. The oxygen storage component can include the oxide of a metal from the group consisting of iron, nickel, cobalt and the rare earths. Illustrative of these are cerium, lanthanum, neodymium, praseodymium, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,483 discloses a catalyst composition suitable for three-way conversion of internal combustion engine, e.g., automobile gasoline engine, exhaust gases includes a catalytic material disposed in two discrete coats on a carrier. The first coat includes a stabilized alumina support on which a first platinum catalytic component is dispersed and bulk ceria, and may also include bulk iron oxide, a metal oxide (such as bulk nickel oxide) which is effective for the suppression of hydrogen sulfide emissions, and one or both of baria and zirconia dispersed throughout the first coat as a thermal stabilizer. The second coat, which may comprise a top coat overlying the first coat, contains a co-formed (e.g., co-precipitated) rare earth oxide-zirconia support on which a first rhodium catalytic component is dispersed, and a second activated alumina support having a second platinum catalytic component dispersed thereon. The second coat may also include a second rhodium catalytic component, and optionally, a third platinum catalytic component, dispersed as an activated alumina support.
It is a continuing goal to develop a three-way catalyst system which is inexpensive and stable. At the same time the system should have the ability to oxidize hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide while reducing nitrogen oxides to nitrogen.